Snowball Fight
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: Zack and Reno avoid work to play in the snow. This doesn't go unnoticed by their bosses.


**AN: **I wanted to get this up yesterday, but didn't get round to it. So it's here now, this is the closest to a festive fic I will do this year!  
**Pairing:** Zack and Reno as friends  
**For:** ShadowHaloedAngel  
**Warnings:** Absolutely none. Sheer fluff.

* * *

"You know you want to." Zack smiled at Reno. Reno frowned, shaking his head, glancing at the pile of paperwork Tseng expected done.  
"I wanna... bu' I don' wanna risk losin' my job jus' cos we wen'a have fun..."

Zack sighed. This was so unlike the normal Reno, but he could understand why. Tseng had threatened to take his job away if he didn't focus in future, and the redhead was terrified of going back to the slums.  
"Re, you've never even seen snow before.... please. Come with me, we'll only be an hour...." Reno's eyes shone with desire. He wanted so much to go and play outside, to be able to enjoy himself without the additional stress of Tseng's feelings about him taking time off. He considered for a few moments then smirked.  
"I can't Cap'ain Fair, 've been tol' ta do this... course, if someone o' higher rank than me, like yerself for example, told me to accom'any you, well, I couldn' say no to an order..." He knew he had CCTV in the office. What he'd said would be heard, but he had just handed over all responsibility to Zack. The SOLDIER knew he wasn't allowed to leave, and was free to choose whether or not to contradict that.

Zack smirked, pausing a moment, pacing, wanting to leave his friend feeling a little uncertain, just for a few moments, before he reassured him.  
"When you put it like that..." He grinned. "Young Turk, I order you to come and have a snowball fight with me." Reno's face split into a huge grin, and he jumped up from his desk. Zack caught the chair before it hit the floor and then he took Reno's hand. Together the two of them ran through ShinRa's halls, out onto the helicopter landing pad, which was covered in a thick blanket of snow.

Reno stood in the doorway and gasped, eyes wide. It was incredible, even more beautiful than Zack had described from his mission to Icicle Inn. Snow on the plate was a once in a lifetime occurrence, and Zack had been determined his loud-mouth friend wouldn't miss it. Zack stood behind him and smirked, then pushed his friend face first into the snow.

Reno yelped as he hit the floor, shivering slightly.  
"It's cold!" He whined, gripping a handful of the white powder and throwing it over his shoulder at Zack. He squealed in delight at the fact it had landed in the middle of Zack's face. Zack grinned, grabbing his own handful of snow, shaping it and then throwing it at Reno. Reno yelped, scrabbling to try and get the snow out of his hair before throwing more at Zack.

***

"I am sorry to interrupt you Tseng, but I think that there's something you should see." Angeal spoke calmly, a slight smile on his face. He was tempted to despair at his prodigy's actions, but by now he was used to puppy, and at least the youngster was eternally happy.

Tseng looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.  
"Hello Angeal. I believe I have already seen it..." He turned to the computer, typing quickly, and an image appeared. It was the CCTV from the roof and showed Zack and Reno, both laying in the snow and making snow angels. Tseng rolled his eyes as Reno added a demon's tail to his.

"They really can't focus... I had told Reno that the work today was important."  
"I know that Tseng...but it's good for them to have some fun, and I'll make sure that they work later... anyway, it hardly ever snows here..." Angeal's eyes twinkled slightly as he spoke, a smile on his face. "Rather than docking their pay, let's teach them a real lesson..."

Tseng smiled, standing up so that the other could talk to him more easily, and they began to plot.

***

Snow angels made, and fully drenched, Zack and Reno had gone back to a snowball fight. Zack's SOLDIER enhancements stopped him from feeling cold, and Reno could hardly feel it any more – it often got below freezing in the slums. Zack's enhancements were serving a further purpose, enabling him to beat the other easily. He threw three snowballs in quick succession, managing to knock Reno off his feet and back into a pile of snow. He ran towards him, laying down over him and sprinkling snow in the other's face, whilst Reno screamed obscenities up at him.

Zack was laughing, confident of his talent and superior strength, when suddenly a snowball hit him square in the back, a split second later joined by one impaling itself on the back of his hair spikes.

He jumped off of Reno, turning to face his assailants, and found himself staring at a smirking Tseng and Angeal. Reno struggled to his feet, then grinned, forming a snowball in his hands, eyes locked with those of his boss.  
"Sir, yer goin' down!"


End file.
